Five Paths Cobra Did Not Walk
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Cobra & Rick family, au: bridges, au: other] Cobra's life was sad enough as it was. But that wasn't the only path that could have been trodden.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Five Roads Cobra Did Not Walk  
**Focus:** Cobra, Rick  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Genre:** Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Cobra's life was sad enough as it was. But that wasn't the only path that could have been trodden.

* * *

Cobra's hand closed on his son's wrist and he yanked Rick backward. "I'll get them!" He declared and reached for the cards that had fallen prey to the gust of wind. Rick watched in delight as his father snatched each one and tucked it away.

Neither noticed how close the older man was to the road, nor did Cobra notice the truck as it raced closer. Another gust of wind tossed another three cards into the road.

"Dad!" Rick screamed as brakes squealed too late. "No! Dad!"

The dead thud echoed in Rick's nightmares for the rest of his life.

* * *

Samejima looked over the files for the prospective new teachers, and potential head of Osiris Red. Professor Daitoukuji and Chairman Kagemaru had died the previous summer, leaving so much work unfinished. Most of it had fallen on his head, including choosing Daitoukuji's replacement.

"I would be pleased to take this job, Principal Samejima," Professor Cobra declared several hours later. "I look forward to training your students to be strong duelists."

"Thank you, Professor," Samejima replied. Connection broken, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. This wasn't what he'd planned.

At least Juudai wouldn't be there for two years.

* * *

"I did it!" Rick bounced over to hug his dad for a moment before he spun off into paroxysms of delight. "I passed the written test _and_ the practical exam! I'm going to Duel Academia!"

Cobra smiled at his son; it was difficult to believe that this day had come at last. When that truck had hit Rick all those years ago, he'd thought it wouldn't. But his son had pulled through, and now his future as a proud duelist lay ahead of him.

"Congratulations, son." He knew that Rick would be a fine duelist. Their lives couldn't be better.

* * *

Cobra caressed the dark surface of Brron's gift to him. He wasn't certain of how Super Fusion would help him revive Rick, but the details weren't important. Reviving Rick was what mattered.

"Cobra. Progress report." Brron's sick chuckling voice came from the monitor.

"Super Fusion is up to twenty-five percent completion." Cobra reported. "Another few duels should increase it to at least half."

"You can do better than that." Brron bit out the words. "You want your son back, don't you?"

Cobra kept quiet, for it was the truth. He would do better. Perhaps the Garam boy could be useful.

* * *

Rick was dead. The words echoed without end in Cobra's mind. There was nothing worth living for anymore without his angel of a son. If he died with the mercenaries, he didn't care. He would be with Rick again.

Cobra moved through the trees, keeping watch all around, until he came to rest behind a half-built wall. He caught his breath and listened to the radio, trying to locate the rest of his team.

Movement. Light. Noise. But no pain. Rick stood before him and smiled. "It's time to go, dad."

Cobra took Rick's outstretched hand. "Hello, son. I'm ready."

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** For the curious, the worlds set up in each are: (1): the world of _Bridge to the Light_, where Cobra, not Rick, was hit by the truck; (2): A world where Daitoukuji and Kagemaru died before they could get the situation that led to the Abandoned Dorm set up; (3): Neither Rick nor Cobra died and they have had a normally, happy life; (4): Cobra works with Brron instead of Yubel. I have a reason, but I don't want to reveal it just yet; (5): Cobra died in battle before he found Yubel.

At least three of those I intend to write as fanfics.


End file.
